Increasingly high performance and density of information technology (IT) devices have resulted in increasingly high power consumption of a system. Limited by fan performance and system noise, traditional air cooling gradually approaches its heat dissipation capability limit of the traditional air cooling. Liquid cooling, on the contrary, receives increasing attention from people due to its high heat dissipation capability and low noise.
A liquid-cooled heat dissipation system applied to a cabinet mainly includes a cabinet, a circulation system, and an external cooling source, and the circulation system transfers heat from the cabinet to the external cooling source to implement heat dissipation. In the cabinet, there are a relatively large quantity of boards. A heat dissipation pipeline that provides heat dissipation for a heat emitting element on a board is disposed on the board. The heat dissipation pipeline is connected to a hose. A quick connector mounted to the hose connects the heat dissipation pipeline to a main liquid pipeline of the circulation system in the cabinet. The main liquid pipeline is powered by a pump and provides refrigerant for each board to absorb heat from the board. Because the refrigerant is driven by the pump, relatively high pressure is present. Therefore, the quick connector is exposed to a risk of leakage when the board is connected to the system pipeline, and the system is caused to be short-circuited after liquid drops to the board. Moreover, the pump is a motion part that requires very high reliability, and a backup is needed, leading to very high costs.